A Duke to Remember
by Crazy Gugenheim III
Summary: Dukey has a day off! How will he spend it?


It was Martin Luther King Jr. Day in Porkbelly and all was quiet and calm. The people of the town were taking it easy, and the Tests were no exception. Lila was taking a nap and Hugh was perfecting his meatloaf recipe. Susan and Mary were gawking a Gil and Johnny was playing his new video game. All was quaint in the Test household. But wait, someone is missing?

Dukey was out for a stroll on the town enjoying the fresh air. The Birds were singing, the squirrels were frolicking in the flowers, and the Swans were dancing gaily in the pond. It was the first time in a long time that Dukey had gotten free time for himself away from Johnny, and he was seriously enjoying it. He usually just stayed inside watching cartoons and playing video games. Getting to be one with nature was truly a gift, a gift he would not waste. Nothing in the world could break his stride. Until; that is, he was hit by a jeep.

Dukey awoke to the gentle dabbing of wet cloth on his forehead. It was Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton, multi-millionaire genius. Dukey couldn't really remember what had happened; only that he had been stricken with sharp pain. "It was a jeep" said Eugene, "It came out of nowhere. I saw you lying wounded on the ground and couldn't just leave you there, so I took you to my house." Dukey had never really liked Eugene, but had also never hated him. Eugene was just an occurrence in his life, an object in the way.

He had thought that way until now. For now, seeing Bling-Bling up close, he saw how soft and smooth his skin was, how lustrous his hair was, and how long and white the enamel of his buck teeth shined in the light. He found himself oddly infatuated with Eugene's striking features. It was just then that Eugene put his forehead against Dukey's own, causing him to blush. "You don't appear to have a fever anymore, but I'm still worried. I'll go get you some tea." Eugene left. Dukey felt a weird pain in his heart, a pain he had not felt before. Could it be that Dukey had fallen in love? "No!" Dukey thought to himself, "This is only simple infatuation, don't get caught up in it."

But his mind was already caught up in it, as was his paw as slid down to his already hard cock. Dukey couldn't help himself; his lust for Eugene was too great. Furiously he began doing the knuckle shuffle under the covers, stroking his dogwood to sate his hunger. Eugene was all he could think about, and thinking about Eugene made him horny. As he was closing in on ejaculation he called out "Bling-Bling Boy!" "Yes?" said Eugene.

There he stood, wearing nothing but his hard nipples and erect penis. Dukey tried to ask Eugene what was the meaning of this, but soon his mouth was filled with Bling-Bling slippery tongue. The two tongues began to duel in their mouths, fighting a fight fought throughout all of history. The tongues twisted a twirled around each other exchanging spit and other mouthy fluids. "I love you" said Dukey. "And I you" said Eugene, "For it was I who hit you with the jeep. I wanted to spend some time with you, but I didn't know how to ask you." "That gets me so hard" said Dukey as he started to head for downtown Burbank.

He greedily began to gobble up Eugene's throbbing shlong, gently nibbling it with his dog teeth and licking it with his dog tongue. Eugene began to moan and groan as a dog jerked around his ivory rod. It was too much for the boy who in a fit of ecstasy blew his hot spunk down Dukey's throat. "It's not fair" said Dukey, "That you're the only one who gets to feel good." Eugene knew what to do, for he had read about how to please your lover in bed in many a romance novel. He stuck his thick cat like tongue down Dukey's tight ass, rooting around like a hungry mole digging for worms. Dukey howled out in pleasure, for never had someone given him such a sensual enema. Even more so Bling-bling began to shove his buck teeth in and out of the now quivering asshole. Soon it was too much for Dukey, and much like Bling-Bling, he shot a steamy load of liquidy shit liquid all over Eugene's face and down his gaping maw. "This is only the beginning" mused Eugene, wiping diarrhea of his face.

"I want to try something" said Eugene, "I want you to fuck between the flaps of my back fat down my spine." Dukey liked this idea, so he licked up Bling-Bling's back, caking his tongue in sweat on bacne hair. Now that the back was well lubricated, Dukey began thrusting his cock up and down the fat boys flaps. To describe what it looked like, it was akin to shoving a red flashlight into a big bowl of hairy wet silly putty, complete with the fart poot sound it makes. Eugene couldn't contain himself, making a dirty whore face a giggling like a school girl. Soon enough the encasing of gelatin round his dong was too much and he schlepped all over Eugene's hair. "Now let's try the Front" said Dukey.

He flipped Eugene around and began to furiously fuck the fat lad's tittles. Eugene had never thought about this form of intercourse before, and he was the one who brought up back fat fucking. He severely needs to increase his list of sexual techniques. Dukey was very rough with Bling-Bling, more akin to what a dog out to be like when sexing. Eugene was starting to get scared, Dukey was nice at the beginning, but now things were getting _nasty._

As soon as Dukey had cum all over his face he made a beeline for Eugene's virgin ass. With a taint shattering thrust he forced his way into the depths of the asshole. The pain was enormous, like the dick, and made Eugene cringe and twist. "Please… huff huff… no more" begged Eugene, but his cries fell on deaf ears, for the inner beast of Dukey had found the inner beast of Bling-Bling. Bling-Bling tried to escape, but he had not accounted for the sexual practices of canines. Like any dogs penis it began to inflate inside the inner sanctums of Eugene, making a pulling out impossible. Eugene would have to wait for Dukey to finish. Giving Dukey the super boner juice suddenly didn't seem like the best of ideas.

36 hours later Dukey was starting to wind down. Eugene was spent, well beyond his multi-million dollar worth, his entire body, inside and out, was covered in Dukey salty showers. His orifices were bloody from overuse, and his bones were cracked from the bone shattering thrusts performed by the dogs. He had already cried out all his tears, and now could only cried semen. What had science wrought? _What had science wrought?_ But all he had experienced was only a precursor to the grand finale.

In a last ditch fit of Beastly Berserker Lust Dukey thrust once more into Eugene's breach. This time was different however, this time; the force of the thrust was as if it had been shot out a rail gun. The force of the thrust ripped Bling-bling in half, his flabby body being torn asunder. It was only now that Dukey regained his human like sentience. It was now that he could see what horrors he had brought upon a young fat buck toothed boy.

The boy laid there, defeated and destroyed by the wonton loving of an over excited dog. Flayed apart and devoid of life Bling-Bling slipped into the other void fearing not where he went, for all views on life and afterlife were crushed like his now lost humanity. He was broken in every possible way, death was not just an end, it was an escape.

Dukey on the other hand was fine and dandy. Ready to live on his life in bliss, for an odd side effect of the aphrodisiac was that he had lost all memory of the events that had perspired over the last few days. As far as he was concerned he had just awoken from a pleasant map. Not knowing where he was he left the odd house, attempting to find his way home.

In the end Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton's mother found what was left of him three days later. A search was put out to find the perpetrator of such a heinous murder, but when it was discovered that a dog had done it, and that the dog was nowhere to be found, the case was thrown out. Eugene had a funeral with a closed casket which no took the time to show up to. He soon faded from memory, forgotten by all who had known him.

Dukey died on the way back to his home planet.


End file.
